


Golden

by beebeetypes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Zuko being Zuko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, friendship bracelets with Sokka coming right up, reader is a waterbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeetypes/pseuds/beebeetypes
Summary: The first time you came across Prince Zuko, you were looking for a map. The second time, you had joined the Avatar on his journey. But each meeting only leads you to the same conclusion. That behind the fire prince's golden gaze, is a gentle heart. And despite the unexpected turns of your journey, you can't seem to stop finding him.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 159





	1. Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! :)  
> I am very very new to fanfiction and this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. I kind of changed pov from 2nd to 1st person, I'm experimenting to see what fits and feels rights. 
> 
> This first chapter mostly just sets up the character's background. There is much more to come!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! - B

It was a beautiful day. Really, it was. You tried to remind yourself that feeling the warm sun on your skin was a pleasure to enjoy, no matter how much it annoyed you in the moment. You know you will miss it once the chilling breeze visits you in the night.

“So, if not here, do you know where I could find one?” you asked the merchant, trying to hide the slight panic in your voice.

“Afraid not. A map of the size you’re looking for is not too common around here. Folks don’t have much need for one, and any that did exist were likely left behind in the fires”, he smiled sadly, “but I can orient you as best I can.”

You sighed deeply. If you hear that once more in this lifetime, it would be too soon. “I can’t say for sure, but I think the town I am looking for is East from here, it can’t be too far from the big city.”

He nodded thoughtfully, “Well, this local one will show you through about 20 miles from town. It may be another 20 or so until you hit the next one. Maybe your luck will be better there”.

You reached into your bag to pay him. “Thank you, let’s hope it is,” you said before heading towards the docks, in much need of a cool breeze and water.

You tried not to feel discouraged, but deep down you weren’t sure if it was even worth all this trouble trying to return to…where you were. You could not call it a home, because that is something it never was. But then again, there was not really any place you had ever called home. Or maybe you were too young to remember it.

For years now, you had been with a group of displaced children and citizens-- victims who were caught in the crossfires of the war. The older ones, yourself included, banded together to go out and collect more resources. But then the group got caught in another raid by the fire nation, and you ended up separated and lost. Since then, you’ve been trying to find the small town again, but it stung to realize no one was probably waiting for you

I reached the edge of the docks and looked for a place to sit down, curiosity peeking at the commotion at a large ship. It did not look like it belonged there. And then you saw it, the large red and black flag marking it with terror—it was a fire nation ship. You stopped in your tracks and watched with wide eyes as a group of soldiers walked out, led by a teenage boy. He couldn’t be much older than you, and an older man walked right behind him. The boy looked like he was in the middle of a rant, but the older man smiled and tried to soothe him with a pat to the shoulder.

I unfroze and turned my body to half face the water, trying to avoid bringing any attention to myself and staying out of their way. As they walked past me, I heard the words I had long wanted to hear.

“Uncle, this spot isn’t even on the map! We have a course to maintain, is a pai sho tile this important? Can’t you wait until we hit a place that’s worth looking through?” the voice caught my attention. Despite my better judgment, I turned to see it was the young boy.

“Yes, nephew, and after we find it, we can enjoy a cup of warm tea and plan any amendments to our journey. The crew needs a rest, and you, my nephew, can benefit from sitting under the sun for a bit,” the older man replied.

_ So, they have maps? I mean, of course, with a ship of that size he may as well be traveling all over the world.  _

After a little deliberation, I made up my mind. I needed to see those maps. So, I watched as the crew unloaded a small table. They set down the cups, and to my delight, some maps. I waited until the crew left the ship side to stretch their legs and visit the shops, then I made my way to the table.

Yes, this is exactly what I was looking for. It appears I am farther south than I thought, and the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom I was aiming for were northeast. But then my eyes wandered to the bigger city. The famous Ba Sing Se, welcome to refugees and those seeking peace. My fingers came to graze the route to the city, wondering if it could also offer me a new start. Maybe a home if I was lucky.

“Hey, you there! What do you think you’re doing?” a familiar voice brought me out of my trance. I looked up to see the young boy walking toward me, his annoyance evident in his walk.

“I—I was just, um— looking at your map, I don’t mean any trouble,” I blurted.

He soon looked at me from across the small wooden table. From there, I could see the fierceness in his golden eyes.  _ This was not just any regular boy _ , I thought.  _ Not with that gaze, and certainly not with eyes that golden. _

“Well then, why are you troubling me by approaching my ship?” he replied. But before I could answer, the older man approached us.

He placed a hand to the boy’s shoulder and said, “Prince Zuko, this is not the way we treat curious strangers. As representatives of our nation, we should encourage that curiosity. Let’s all sit down and enjoy some tea together. You never know what interesting things you can learn from others nor what friendships may blossom”.

_ A prince, huh? I knew it. Someone that handsome—I mean, someone who travels like that must have the resources of royalty. _ And still, all the graces that must be at his beck and call, and he still has a temper.

Prince Zuko sighed deeply, thought about his uncle’s words for a moment. “Fine, uncle. But let’s not make a habit out of this” and motioned for a crew member to finish setting up the table.

The older man smiled and turned his gaze to you, “My name is Iroh. This is my nephew Zuko, prince of the fire nation. Please, will you join us?”

I just nodded. I followed their lead and sat down across from the prince, with Iroh sitting between us. “What is your name? Where are you going?” Iroh asked.

“My name is (y/n). I was with a group on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. I’m not too sure how to get back”, I began, looking down as I continued, “nor where I am really. I’ve been searching for a map for weeks with no avail. That is why I approached the table as I figured a big ship like this would have one”, you look back up to see him nod understandingly as he poured the tea.

“Ah, yes. It is terrible to feel lost and without knowing how to start finding your way.” He looked between his nephew and you, “Especially at a young age like yourselves.”

Prince Zuko looked up at me then, as if just noticing my age for the first time. I grabbed the warm cup of tea and took a sip.

“This is delicious, thank you very much. And thank you for your kind words”, you smiled at him.

“You are very welcome,” he replied as he started to get up. “But, you must excuse me for a minute before I forget again. There was a brass trumpet I saw at a shop that I wanted to check. I’ll return shortly.”

My eyes widened a little at the fact it was just Prince Zuko and I left at the table. I turned my gaze to him to find him already looking at me. My eyes scanned along his cheekbones and down his face. There was a softness to it, you’d never be able to tell from a distance though, not with the way he carries himself stoically. What had he been through that made it so?

I probably stared for too long because my train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his cup banging the table. “What are you looking at? Never seen a scar before?” he huffed.

“No! I was just-“ I began.

“You wouldn’t be the first. People usually don’t know what to say. They think somehow that staring will answer their question of what kind of prince could come to bear such a mark.” His scowl deepened.

Mine did too. “But you are a prince. A scar can’t discredit what is fact,” I replied. I was met with silence. I started to think maybe I overstepped, but his quirked eyebrow gave me the courage to continue.

“I was thinking that you  _ do _ look like a prince.” I chuckled, “A hot-headed one at that, but a determined one.”

He stayed silent while fidgeting with his cup. “Well, I’m afraid it doesn’t matter much when out at sea anyway. Not exactly a social event.”

“Well, what are you doing out here in the first place? Shouldn’t you be at a palace bossing people around?” I chuckled.

He turned to look at his ship when I noticed an all too recognizable feeling reflected in his eyes—the yearning for home.

“I’m on a quest to restore my honor and return home to be the prince my nation needs me to be.” His fingers started to move toward his scarred cheek before he abruptly put them down, “Even though I don’t look like the image of one.”

My expression responded in confusion. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“I mean __ I am following my destiny,” his hand tightened around the now empty teacup.

I was silent for a moment, just looking at him again. “That seems to me like the attitude of a prince. One with a fighting spirit, too”, I smiled.

He huffed in disbelief. “And how do you know? From living in the outskirts? You don’t know anything about appearances or the weight of duty”.

I held in a gasp, straightened up my back as if that would somehow soften the words. I was angry, and my own words lashed out in frustration. “I did grow up in the middle of nowhere,” I looked directly at him, “But you’re wrong.”

I took a breath before continuing. “I had people who used to depend on my ability to help, to provide. Everyone had a role. I’ve had to fight for others and for myself. And it may have been a lot of things, but it was not pretty.”

Zuko held my gaze as I continued. “The older women used to tell me it was a good thing I was smart, because I wasn’t too pretty. There was not a man out there who would want a damaged unpretty thing like me. So, it was a good thing I was a fighter because I’d need it to keep me going.”

_ What is going on right now? Why am I telling this to a complete stranger? I don’t even know if he is a good stranger! _ And yet, I continued. 

“What I am trying to say, Prince Zuko, is that you  _ are _ a prince. Your scar does not take away who you are or mark you as unworthy. It doesn’t take a genius to see the determination behind your hot temper. And from your golden orbs alone, I know you will achieve what it is you want.” I looked to the water and back to him. “Because you are also a fighter. I can tell.”

Zuko stared at me with a mix of confusion and surprise on his face. This is it, I thought, he’s going to chase me off the docks. This is what I get for involving myself in business that is not my own.

But then Zuko’s brows furrowed together and he let out a breath I didn’t realize he was holding. “I have been fighting all my life. And fighting has made me who I am, it has made me strong”, he said.

I realized I was smiling, and we looked at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat and turned his attention to the map lying on the table.

“Still, I wouldn’t be as lost as you if I were in your position,” he said.

I laughed and replied with a nod, “There’s that royal charm.”

Zuko’s fingers trailed along a path on the paper. “You can travel alongside the river here, the water will always be close, but the distance will be longer. Or, you could go through these towns farther north, you’ll travel faster.”

I nodded along before asking, “So Prince Zuko, which path would you take?”

_ Was that the tug of a smile on his lips? I could have sworn.  _

“Some travelers would argue you should play it safe, account for surprises.” He looks up at me. “But other travelers, those who know the strength of their wits, would rely on them.”

I met his eyes with a smile. “I agree.” And after a heartbeat too long, Zuko rolled up the map and handed it to me. “I should go look for my uncle, we must head out soon.” He paused. “I take it I won’t find you here when we depart.”

“You will probably not” I replied. “Thank you for the map. And please tell your uncle I said thank you for the tea, it was delicious.” I turned to walk away but was surprised to hear Zuko’s voice call out behind me.

“Wait! Which path will you take?” he asked. I turned back to look at him.

“I think you already know.” I smiled as I waved and turned away.

Zuko watched me walk toward the forest, the faintest of smiles on his lips, before turning around as well to continue his journey.


	2. Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most routine days can turn out to be the most surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :) This took me a hot minute to write, I decided to continue with first-person because I like the flow of the dialogue better and this is a good way to practice as most of my other work is 2nd or 3rd person. This chapter helps set up the characters and plot and connect some ideas.  
> I hope you enjoy!! - B

I smiled as I felt the wind speed up against my face when Appa finally found a place to land.

We landed on a perfect patch of land on a mountainside. The view of the stars was incredible from that high. I quickly jumped out of the saddle, excited to stretch my legs. I looked over at Sokka who was already surveying the area and deciding how to set up.

“Alright gang, we can leave this spot for a campfire, beds to the left here away from the cliff, and Appa can lay on the grass over there,” he pointed.

“Boy am I tired!” Toph blurted as she slid off Appa as well. “Goodnight!” she continued as she bent some makeshift earth walls into the shape of a tent.

I could not help but chuckle at the sight of it. Even in our tired state, Toph still managed to build a whole shelter in a second. “Goodnight, Toph,” I said.

I turned back to Appa’s saddle where Aang was using his airbending to lift the supplies out while Katara caught them on the ground. “Uh, actually Toph, some help would be nice,” Katara began, annoyance evident in her tone.

One side of the earth tent came down as Toph said “Actually, Katara, I travel light so I don’t think there is anything left to do. Everything I need is right here” she motioned to the ground.

“Well, we have a system here and (Y/N) picked it up easily so you should—" Katara’s voice started to rise, but Toph was quick to lift the earth wall up before she could finish.

The young water bender huffed and started to walk over angrily before I gently placed a hand to her arm. “I think she’s just tired, Katara. We all are. But I think she will come around. Maybe she just needs some more time.”

She sighed deeply. “Maybe you’re right” she uncrossed her arms.

“Come on. We can just set up the sleeping area tonight and leave the rest for the morning. It’s been a long day” I led her away with a smile

Aang had already started distributing the sleeping bags. Sokka looked up, a wide grin on his face, the twinkle in his eye already alerting me he was waiting to make some playful comment.

“Well, well, well, Katara admitting someone else is right. Alert the media! (Y/N) you simply must share your secrets.” He pretended to look around in suspense and whispered,

“Did the berries from yesterday give you secret powers?” before laughing loudly. I couldn’t help but giggle along with his contagious laughter.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, Sokka” Katara turned away trying to hide her slight smile.

Sokka and I continued grinning at each other. “What can I say? I’m a funny guy” he shrugged and began unraveling his sleeping bag.

I paused. My mind thinking back to the first time I saw that now familiar gesture.

Although it seems like so long ago, it was only a handful of weeks since I came across Aang and the water tribe siblings. I was in yet another town, feeling disillusioned and unsure of where to go. I had been traveling alone for weeks, and honestly, it was lonely. But the weather was getting warmer, and I figured it would be in my best interest to buy a different top, one that was lighter and better fit for long travel days. While searching for a shop, I heard laughter further up the small dirt road.

I turned to find a group of young travelers like myself crowding in front of a shop. The tallest, a young boy wearing blue was gesturing to a satchel bag and motioning to his friends as if asking for an opinion. A young girl, also wearing blue, was laughing at his indecisive nature. The youngest, a small boy wearing orange and yellow and a straw hat, smiled and nodded along. The colors they wore were different from the traditional greens and browns of the earth kingdom

I approached the shop and started looking through the items that were put out. My attention was caught again when I heard the tall boy happily say, “I think I will get it!” as he pulled the strap over his shoulder. “Great choice, Sokka!” the younger boy patted him on the shoulder. “Thank you, Aang. I have an eye for these things” the older boy replied playfully.

I smiled as I watched them interact. They were clearly at ease with each other and seemed supportive in the way that good friends always are.

However, their soft laughs were promptly cut off when the older boy tripped and fell onto the pile of clothes at the edge of the table I was looking through. He thrashed his arm out for a second because it had become entangled with the satchel strap, so I rushed to help him up.

“Let me help you! You’re kind of in a tricky spot” I said as I unraveled the satchel. After helping to remove it from his arm, I asked “Are you okay?”

He looked up at me with a sheepish grin and said, “Yeah, I’m okay. What can I say? I’m the always-in-a-tricky-spot kind of guy” he shrugged, beginning to laugh.

I grabbed his wrist to help him up from the ground. “I hear that. Some days I just feel lucky to know which way is up” I laughed along.

“My name is Sokka. I’m from the southern water tribe,” he said. By then, the other two members had approached, so he gestured to them and continued, “This is my sister Katara and our friend Aang.”

Ah, that explains the blue, I thought. I smiled and said, “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m (Y/N).”

Katara smiled back while Aang removed his hat to reveal a bright blue arrow tattoo. I gasped and thought back to all the stories I had heard as a kid about the Avatar, a powerful Airbender who could someday help end the war. But hadn’t people said those were just stories? No one had seen the Avatar for a hundred years.

The confused look on my face must have said it all, because all I could muster was an “Are you…” before trailing off.

Katara nodded, “Aang is the Avatar. Sokka and I found him frozen in an iceberg. He had been there for years. But now he is back and we are trying to help him master the elements” she said.

I turned to Aang with wide eyes. His cheeks turned a pink hue from the attention, but he grinned widely.

“I used to hear so many stories about you. And…you’re here.” I still couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

It took the rest of the evening for the reality of the situation to truly set in. The trio highlighted some of their adventures so far and shared how they were looking for an Earth bending master to teach Aang how to earthbend. They asked about my life as well, and I told them how I didn’t know where to go. If I really thought about it, I didn’t exactly have a home. I was looking for a fresh start. It was Sokka who asked me to join them.

From that day, I traveled with them. We came across Toph about a week later, watching the small girl battle underground was all the proof we needed that she was just the right person to teach Aang.

And now, looking at Sokka as he shrugs and laughs as playfully as ever, I feel the warmth rising in my chest at the familiarity of it all. In a short time, I have come to feel like I belong in this group.

With a smile on my face, I settle down onto my sleeping bag and thank my lucky stars for leading me down this path.

\------

The sunlight stirred me awake the next morning. The view from our campsite was even better than I had thought. I sat there for a while longer to take it in and watch the sky change from purple to pink and finally to a light orange. I heard Katara walk toward me so I patted the spot to my right so she could sit too. 

“You’re up earlier and happier than usual,” she teased. 

“Mornings like these can bring about little miracles,” I laughed lightly. 

We stayed like that for a few moments until the responsibilities of the day set in. 

“At some point, we need to find a water source. We have enough to drink for now but I was thinking today might be a good day for laundry” she said. 

I looked over at our friends who were still sound asleep. “I don’t want to wake them quite yet, it’s been a busy past few days.” 

“You and I can go look for now. I thought I spotted a little creek when we flew over. We’ll be back before anyone knows we’re gone” Katara stood. 

I nodded and gathered our scattered water jugs to fill up before quietly moving away from the camp. 

We walked for a few minutes until we came across the small creek. My eyes lit up in excitement at the sound of the clear water rushing down the stream. I grabbed Katara’s hand and we ran towards it. 

I wrapped the water jugs in my arms to keep them in place while Katara used her bending to fill them with water. I got lost in the thought of surprising everyone back at the camp with cool water and the possibility of taking the day to rest by the creek while we restructured our plan. 

Suddenly, we heard a roar from some moving bushes just shortly up the creek. I dropped the jugs in panic and winced at the coldness of the water. Katara and I turned to each other, then to the source of the sound. 

The rustling continued until a small platypus bear, probably a baby, wandered out. It walked to the edge of the creek to drink, then turned around and returned to the forest as quickly as it came. I let out a sigh of relief and Katara rubbed her temple. We stood in silence for a couple seconds before I burst into nervous laughter. 

“Well, that sure woke me up,” I said. 

Katara tried to steady her shoulders to keep from laughing herself, “Let’s hope that’s all the excitement we face today.” Her head suddenly tilted in confusion as she looked behind me. 

Fearing the worst, I turned around to see what she was looking at, but found nothing. I turned back, “What’s wrong, Katara?”

She looked to the ground and pointed to the spot right next to my foot. “The water from the jugs, it’s flowing behind you,” she gestured to the spilled water. “But this over here,” she pointed to the wet puddle, it was too far from the jugs to have come from them, “this isn’t from the jugs or my bending.” 

I looked at her in confusion. “What are you trying to say?”

“Did you do this?” she asked, pointing to the puddle. “I know it wasn’t here before because I remember thinking how dried this dirt looked as if no animals ever came by it” she looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

“It couldn’t have been,” I stared at the puddle. “I’m not a bender”

“This might seem like a silly question, but have you ever tried?” she asked.

“Well, no. But the noise scared me, I might have swung a jug in a weird way or something” I continued.

Katara shook her head. “Maybe. But also maybe not,” she paused as if considering how to continue. “I didn’t discover my bending until I was frightened while playing hide and seek with Sokka. It’s like it just kicked in” she shrugged. “It might sound crazy, but can we just try a move together?” she asked, her eyes soft and reassuring.

There was no way I could bend water, I thought. But I knew the thought would stir in Katara’s mind if we didn’t try. Quite frankly, it would stir mine too. “Okay, I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” I replied.

“Okay,” Katara smiled. She placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the water. “The first step is to really concentrate. Look at the water and its fluid movements. Really focus your energy on the constant flow, try to even out your breaths.”

I breathed deeply and looked into the water, focusing on the wavering image of my reflection. Katara grabbed my hand and extended it above the water. “Think of a happy memory and pretend the water is carrying the feeling throughout your body. Then, like you would allow your eyes to blink, allow the energy in your body to move the water to your palm,” she said. 

And so I did. I thought about flying through the cool air with my friends and watching the sky change colors. I thought of the calm moments right before we decided we should land soon, when Aang would bend the clouds into shapes and have us guess the picture. 

I gasped when I felt the cold water splash against my palm. I pulled it back and turned to Katara in shock. She looked back with wide eyes and an even wider grin. 

“I knew it,” she squealed and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

“I guess the day just keeps getting more surprising,” I joked.

\------

We practically ran back to the campsite, barely able to hold in our excitement. Once we got close enough to see everyone else, they turned to us with confused looks, but Katara just waved her arms and laughed.

“I think (Y/N) is a waterbender!” she yelled. Everyone stood to meet us as we approached. I tried to catch my breath while Katara continued between puffs, “She moved some water when we thought we were in danger. Turns out we weren’t but anyway,” she paused “she moved it.”

I watched as the news set in for our friends. Aang grinned but then his eyes narrowed in confusion, “Wait a second. You’re a waterbender? But you’re from the earth kingdom” he said. 

I nodded, because truly, that part confused me too. “Uh, well that's the thing. I don’t really know where I’m from. That small village I told you about, I grew up there with a group of other children, but none of us knew much about our families,” I replied. 

“I can’t believe this! You can bend too?” Sokka chimed in. He looked pensive as he brought a hand to his chin and said, “You know, my dad told me that before he left some members of the water tribes and their families had relocated over the years as part of our efforts to form alliances. But they hadn’t thought it all through and contact was lost soon after they left,” he said. “Maybe that has something to do with you…” he trailed off. 

I looked at him and felt the corners of my mouth curve downward. It was always painful to talk about my parents, even more painful to think about them because I could barely remember anything from that young. “I...I don’t remember much. I was told I was lost as a child, and the villagers took me in, like all the children in my group,” I fought the trembling of my lip. 

“And you never suspected anything until now? Katara has known for years that she can bend. You never had a feeling?” Sokka inquired. 

I blinked rapidly to dry away any building tears. Aang probably noticed because he quickly added, “I don’t think it works that way, Sokka. Everyone experiences it differently.”

I smiled at him before saying, “I mean, I’ve always liked water, but I thought that was just because I was rarely around it. All I’ve ever really been around until this year is the desert.”

“And so, you and Katara are sure you can bend?” Toph asked.

I looked at Katara. The blue-eyed girl nodded and said “I suspected (Y/N) had moved the water because it was impossible for the splashing to come from me. So, I walked her through a small exercise, and while small, she made a wave.”

Toph clapped her hands together in excitement. “And do you think you can train her?” she asked.

Katara smiled at me and said, “I think I can. I hope to, actually.” 

Aang turned to me excitedly as well, “(Y/N), do you think you want to learn?” he asked.

I brought my own hands together to ground myself as I smiled and breathed in before I said, “Yeah. I think I do.” 

We all started speaking at once as we walked back to the center of camp, clearly excited at the thought of this new prospect. 

Sokka cheered loudly as he said, “All right! Soon we will have two water benders to fight Zuko. He will never see it coming.” 

My mind froze. 

“Who’s that?” Toph exclaimed at the unfamiliar name. 

“He’s from the fire nation and has been following us to capture me,” Aang replied. 

“We haven’t seen him in a while, but that just makes me more suspicious that we’ll see him soon,” Sokka added. 

I stopped walking, my mind racing. There was no way, I thought. 

Katara looked back at me. “Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah, you look like you just saw a ghost,” Sokka said with concern.

“Sorry,” I let out a nervous laugh, “I’m just-- my mind got distracted,” I said. I paused before looking up, “Fight who?”

“Prince Zuko,” Aang said, “from the fire nation.” 

My mouth felt dry. I didn’t know what to say. I stared at the faces of the people who had become my family when I needed one most. I pulled my hair behind my ear and finally found some words.

“Zuko,” his name rolled off my tongue, “I know him.”

_Yeah, the day does keep getting more surprising._


	3. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected twists and turns of the group's journey lead to new places and discoveries. Including your second encounter with the Fire Prince. 
> 
> It seems like you picked up some butterflies along the way that just won't leave.

It was hard to tell if the beads of sweat forming on your palms were from the heat of the sun or the heat of the stares from the surprised group in front of you. Aang and Katara turned to each other in disbelief, while Sokka maintained an uncharacteristically steady gaze toward you. And yet, there you stood, only one thought circling around your head as if still trying to make sense of itself— _ Zuko. I know him, I know him _ .

Sokka finally spoke up, his equally steady tone grounding you. “You what?”

“I mean, I guess I don’t really  _ know him _ know him, but I met him. Before meeting you guys, when I was traveling between towns. He helped me out” you explained.

“The angry freak helped you? I find that hard to believe of him” Sokka laughed. Aang looked away uncomfortably.

“I was in a rough place,” you said, “Without him, I probably would have gotten lost in the woods between towns.” You thought back to your stubbornness at the time, how you almost did venture into the woods with nothing more than some scraps of food and blind determination. Even after finding out who he was, for days you struggled with figuring out why your fear or anger towards the fire nation did not transfer to him. You still don’t have an answer. You just knew something about him, maybe his yearning for home or his helpful act, made it impossible to not feel intrigued, even grateful, after having encountered him.

Katara reached out to place her hand on your shoulder. “He’s been tracking us everywhere to capture Aang. The fire nation is dangerous.” She said sadly. “I’m glad you’re with us now.”

“And what exactly are the steps you have been taking to stop him from tracking you?” Toph asked the group. “How do we know he’s not onto us right now?”

“Like I said, we haven’t seen him in a while” Sokka shrugged. “But we should get moving in a couple days anyway, no use in staying one place too long.”

He was right. The group tried not to stay in one place for more than a few days.

“We can spend the day at the creek!” Aang lit up. “It will be refreshing, and we can enjoy some water time before we go deeper into the Earth Kingdom.

So, the group spent the day splashing around in the creek. Sokka found a plank of wood to float on, while Toph sat at the edge and bended the ground under the stream to change the current occasionally, sending Sokka into little whirls of water, which Aang would make faster with his airbending. The pair only laughed louder when Sokka grumbled.

He eventually walked out of the creek, plank under his arm, and came over to where Katara was showing you some waterbending basics.

“I’m just going to hang out here with the more mature folks” Sokka announced as he set his plank a few feet from you and closed his eyes to resume his sun-bathing.

You and Katara exchanged playful looks, communicating without a single word. You snuck behind Sokka and tilted his plank gently to face his sister. Then, Katara bended two big waves on either side of him, having them spill onto Sokka. He sat up quickly with a yelp, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

Everyone, the southern tribe boy included, laughed before getting involved in an intense water splashing war. Only Momo, resting atop Katara’s shoulder, was safe.

When the sun started to descend on the horizon, the group gathered the now dried clothes and water jugs and called it a day.

\-------------------------

As everyone was getting ready for bed, tensions began to rise again between Toph and Katara, the same argument over tasks.

“I still don’t understand the problem, Katara. I am carrying my own weight and not adding to yours. So, I don’t care what you have to say” Toph exclaims before pulling up the walls of her Earth tent.

This leads to Katara storming towards the girl before Aang holds her back. She responds by screaming that she is perfectly calm. Everyone knew better than to question it further.

Eventually, the group falls asleep, but is soon woken up by Toph yelling that something is approaching. “It feels like an avalanche, but also not an avalanche” she states urgently.

You pack everything up and head out. Better to be safe than sorry. About half an hour later, you find a new clearing, and decide to go directly to sleep. Unpacking can wait.

But then the thing returns. And you have to move again.

And this cycle repeats twice more. The tensions continue to grow.

Pretty soon, the sun starts peeking over the horizon. No one has been able to sleep and whatever that thing is, it’s still after you. Once Appa crashes from sleep deprivation, it seems like the group dynamic does as well. 

Katara and Toph are still arguing, heavy words are being exchanged, Toph is still talking about pulling her own weight. Aang, the usually calm and cheery pacifist, snaps. He yells at Toph about how Appa is actually the one holding her weight.

The group is silent. Toph takes a moment to think about his words before turning on her heel and announcing she is leaving. Aang and Katara are immediately remorseful. You and Sokka turn to each other, unsure of what to do.

“What am I doing? I just drove my Earthbending teacher away!” Aang lifts his hands to his head and sits down, clearly exhausted. Katara tries to comfort him, adding “I was kind of mean to her too.”

“Yeah, you were both acting like jerks,” Sokka says. “Weren’t they, (Y/N)?”

You grimaced and gave the smallest nod. “We have to find her and apologize” you added. “I’m going to follow her. You guys stay here and wash Appa. Hopefully, if we can stop the fur shedding, we can also stop them from continuing to track us.” You turned to Sokka and he nodded in response.

“Come catch up with me when you’re done. I don’t want to lose Toph’s trail” you gathered your small bag and water jug and waved to the group before following her trail of footsteps.

\-------------------------

“Ouch!” you involuntarily winced as you tripped over a half-turned stone. You felt the exhaustion creep up as you crouched down to examine your foot. You hadn’t slept all night and the way things were going, you suspected you wouldn’t be sleeping for a while longer. Walking through the rough terrain was annoying and reminded you of the long months spent doing it alone. It was so hot, too. You just wanted to sleep. But only after you find Toph, bring her back, and find a way to keep the peace among everyone.

Goosebumps began to rise on your skin when you heard voices and rustling up ahead. You instinctively reached for…nothing. You grunted in annoyance. Despite traveling with the Avatar and constantly being chased by others, you forgot to search for any type of weapon. It had been on your mind since seeing Sokka use his boomerang, but somehow the thought escaped you since.

You inhaled deeply. The need to find Toph outweighed your hesitation. Whatever was ahead, you hope it’s not dangerous.

You moved up a few feet, trying to listen in and make out some words. After a few moments, you heard a familiar voice speaking, but you couldn’t exactly put my finger on it. You inched just a bit closer when they stopped talking, thinking you lost the sound source, but then felt overjoyed at hearing a different voice—Toph!

Just around a few bushes, there you found Toph sitting around a small fire with the older man from the ship you came across months ago, Iroh. You came to a halt and stood there while the pair stared back equally surprised, teacups in their hands.

The older man looked at you with a smile, “I know you. You’re the young traveler who was looking for a map. (Y/N).”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Toph threw her hands up slightly.

You smiled at the scene in front of you, thankful to have found Toph, and glad to see the nice older man again. “This is Iroh, he is Zuko’s uncle. I met them together a few months back when I was lost. Iroh makes the best tea.”

“Why, thank you!” Iroh grinned widely, “The secret is patience and good company.”

You laughed and took a seat between the two, adding to this small circle around the fire, and Iroh poured you a cup as well, for which you thanked him graciously.

The feeling was back, the uncertainty that sat at the pit of your stomach at realizing you could not muster up anger or resentment. Fire nation or not, he has shown you great kindness from the beginning, and based on Toph’s ease, you knew you weren’t the only one. With Zuko too, he always seemed kinder and calmer when Iroh was around.

It took a moment before realizing you were looking around, searching for signs of the fire nation prince.

“This Zuko is the nephew you were talking about?” Toph asked Iroh “I keep hearing about this guy. Where is he?”

Your brows furrowed in confusion as you turned to Iroh. “He’s not with you?”

Iroh sighed deeply and turned to the teacup in his hands. “My nephew is struggling to find his way. I thought we could find a new home as refugees. But he decided to travel alone and took off. I have been tracking him in hopes to reunite. I am worried about what he may encounter out there. The world can be filled with unpleasant surprises, particularly my niece.”

You listened to him intently, your heart sinking at the news of Zuko roaming alone. He looked indescribably stressed when you met him, but more than that he looked unhappy. The idea of finding a home, a place to belong, was something you yearned for over the years. You recognized the yearning in Zuko too.

Iroh saw the sad look on your face and almost as if he were reading your thoughts, he continued, “I am glad to see you have found a path (Y/N), one you no longer have to take alone.”

“Thank you, Iroh. It was possible with a little help from you, of course.” you paused, “I’m sorry to hear about Zuko. I hope you find him soon and you can find a new start. I can see how much you care about him”

Toph tilted her head slightly, “You don’t seem as crazy as this Zuko sounds, nor as evil as the Fire Nation sounds. What’s your deal?”

“The Fire Nation has lost its way” Iroh shook his head sadly. His tone indicating a deeper truth, a hidden sadness that only a few know.

“What side are you on then?” Toph asked.

Iroh chuckled softly, “The side of balance. And for now, the side interested in finding my nephew.”

Everything about the conversation struck you as sincere, and the layers surrounding these complicated topics were beginning to unravel. You trusted Iroh, you decided.

“Toph and I are traveling with the Avatar. Someone was chasing us, maybe it is the niece you’re talking about” you gulped “or maybe it could even be Zuko.” Iroh looked surprised, but whether that was by the news of the Avatar or the chaser, you were not sure.

You turned to the young Earthbender. “Toph, please come back. Aang needs us, all of us. The others will be catching up with us soon and then we need to go help him.”

Right on cue, you heard Appa roar above the tree line, Katara and Sokka waving.

Toph nodded, “I’m in”. You grabbed her arm and pulled her up to walk over to Appa, looking over your shoulder to motion Iroh to follow.

“Who’s this?” Sokka yelled loudly over Appa’s joyful roar upon seeing us.

You placed a hand to your face, trying to find a way to convince him. “No time to explain the details, but he is Zuko’s uncle. He is good and he’s out here alone. But he thinks the chaser might be someone he knows, so I think he should come with us just in case.”

Sokka looked at you bewildered, his blue eyes practically bulging out of his head.

“Please trust me Sokka! I wouldn’t be saying this if I thought any of us would be harmed” you pleaded.

Sokka uncrossed his arms and finally nodded. “Okay. I trust you, (Y/N). We need to go! Aang needs us.” He extended a hand to help you up on the saddle.

You hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Sokka!” He squeezed you back before returning to help steer Appa.

Behind you, Katara and Toph exchanged apologies. Then, you began filling each other in. Katara told you about the girls they had encountered, to which Iroh confirmed the chaser was very likely his niece and Zuko’s sister. Who for lack of a better word, sounded crazy.

You sat farther back into the saddle. You started to wonder if Zuko would be there after all, perhaps chasing his sister too. You wondered what it would be like to see him again. If he would remember you.

Sleep deprivation started to hit again. You shut your eyes against the shining sun spreading across your face, thinking how the color did not quite reach the same gold as Zuko’s eyes.

_ You told yourself the butterflies in your stomach were because of the flight. _

\-------------------------

The abandoned town was small, almost easy to miss, if not for some fuzzy blue water moving over the scattered tiles on the rooftops. 

Wait, no. Not blue water. 

Blue flames.

Following the orange fabric of Aang’s clothes as he jumped between the floors of the crumbling houses. 

Coming from the hands of a small girl, wearing Fire Nation red. So this was the sister.

One moment blurred into the next and soon you and the group were on the ground, bending and fighting, swerving and running. 

And then you saw him. He looked different with his hair grown out. He was just a bit taller. Zuko was directing his flames in front of him, strength still evident in his arms, but his frame hinted at hardships, controlled movements with more of an edge. 

But the same piercing eyes. You gulped when he looked over, the flames and his hands lowering. 

From the corner of your eye, you saw Katara take the fire nation girl head-on, and gasped when her flames blew uncomfortably close to her arm, before Katara used her water to extinguish the flames. 

Zuko raised an eyebrow, seemingly putting the scene together. 

“You must’ve had quite the journey to end up here,” his familiar voice rang in your ear. Raspy, yet smooth.

“I could say the same for you,” you replied, trying to plant your feet in anticipation. 

The Fire Prince never attacked you, didn’t lift a flame. Just looked. 

You both stayed in those stances for a couple seconds, until Sokka came running toward your direction, and you were forced to use the water whip trick to fend off the edge of a blue flame coming his way. 

Then it was like time moved extra fast to make up for the slow passing of that moment. All the elements were bent around and eventually, the Fire Princess, Azula, was cornered. She got away just as quickly, but not before sending flames against Iroh, effectively distracting everyone.

Zuko’s cry of anguish rang out as he leaped toward his uncle on the ground. You knelt beside him as well, looking for injuries. Your hands shook with uncertainty, working at a different pace than your mind. You planted them on the ground to make sure you were holding your body still, making sure the rise and fall of the old man’s breathing was real. “He’s breathing,” you looked up at Zuko, relieved. 

The young boy was blinking rapidly and breathing even faster. Flames igniting at the tips of his fingers. 

“Katara can hel--” you tried to say when he looked back at you. 

But he cut you off with an extended hand, orange flames filling the air beside you, the heat ghosting against your left side. “Leave! All of you!”

You lifted your left arm, trying to shield against the residual lingering heat. “We can help!” you tried again frantically. You stood up abruptly, eyeing an abandoned house with the walls torn open, but a roof mostly intact to provide shade. 

“We need to move him out of the sun, maybe into there. And we need water! Blankets might be too hot but we can pile them together to cushion--” you rambled, hands flailing out to point. 

Zuko stood and looked at you with a scowl. He took a large step forward, standing only a few inches in front of you while you kept looking around trying to reorient yourself to figure out where Appa and your supplies were. 

“I said, leave,” he said, barely above a whisper.

“Don’t be like this. We can help” you repeated.

“You can’t!” he exclaimed. 

But before you could reply, Sokka was dragging you back by the arm. He dragged you through the dry terrain, dragged you up onto Appa’s saddle, and finally, dragged your gaze away from the abandoned town as it disappeared behind the clouds. “They will be okay,” he said. “And we will be too”

\-------------------------

The early morning silence was interrupted by the now familiar sounds of rocks hitting the ground. Toph was up. 

You turned your neck to look for the young girl, ignoring the ruffling of your sleeping bag. It wasn’t long before Sokka began complaining about the noise, shouting to no one and everyone at once about the seriousness of sleep cycles. 

Looking back up to the cloudless sky, you sighed and got up. It wasn’t like you were getting much sleep anyways. The events from the days before circling your mind. 

You didn’t know why it stung to be turned away. You didn’t know what to do with the worry you felt for the old man and his nephew. You didn’t know what to tell Katara when she asked what was wrong.

“I guess I’m still trying to rest up from the lack of sleep,” you said. 

The images of the fire prince emitting flames from his palms, running along the split wooden floorboards, getting back up immediately after falling, played in your mind. 

Your friends had at some point described him as crazy, obsessed even, with capturing Aang. You thought of the way Zuko controlled his flame in his palm, choosing not to direct it toward you despite the opportunity. 

You shuddered, thinking of the petite girl who directed her flames without remorse. Now  _ that  _ was crazy.

“We need to practice. I’ll teach you more self-defense tricks” Katara led you away, finally leaving a quiet campsite for Sokka who was now curled up under his sleeping bag. 

You channeled your energy into the bundle of water being passed between you and Katara, focusing on your footwork to keep the flow flexible, just like she taught you. As the day was ending and you were getting ready for bed, you were proud to note you didn’t spill any water into the dry desert ground at all. You were improving. 

Your eyes caught the abrupt movement of Sokka leaving the campsite, walking with a heaviness to his steps. You followed the boy to a small boulder illuminated by the moonlight and watched as he cleaned his boomerang with more force than necessary.

“Hey” you greeted him, leaning against the boulder. 

Without looking up he greeted you back, “Hey”

“Want company?” You stood there silently, waiting for him to decide between sending you away or opening up. He decided on a shrug.

“What’s wrong?” you moved closer to him. He moved his legs to dangle over the edge, allowing you a space to sit.

“I spent the day stuck in a crack of the Earth” he frowned. 

“Another addition to the list of amusing accidents” you were thankful for the moonlight hiding your teasing smile.

“Adding to it was more fun when it was with you but now that’s gone too” Sokka moved his right knee up, unsure where the outburst came from.

“How do you mean?” your neck whipped toward him. “I’m right here”

“I mean, yeah, but only when you’re not doing your bending practice, which is all the time.”

Your frown deepened. 

“I don’t mean it’s bad. It’s good to learn and Katara is probably a good teacher and all. And bending helps during our fights” he laughs, “but I was just thinking it was nice when we were chased by those frogs or when we found that hidden cave while collecting firewood.”

He wrapped an arm around his knee, “you’re the first person I’ve met in a long time who I have fun with, without...worrying. I don’t know if that makes sense”

His words worked their way through your mind and filled you with an unexpected warmth. It did make sense. 

You placed a hand on his shoulder. “I feel the same way, Sokka,” you said when he turned to look at you. “You’re the first person I’ve met in a  _ very _ long time who I can trust to be there” you smiled.

The moonlight filtered through the clouds, illuminating the boy’s face. The roundness of his cheeks was a clear sign of his youth, but his eyes held the weight of maturity, the responsibility of growing up too fast. 

“It’s difficult being the oldest in a group,” he said, “I was relieved when I realized we are the same age. I felt...less alone.”

“Like someone else understood and shared the constant worry” you added.

And then, much to the water tribe boy’s surprise, you wrapped your arms around his middle and hugged him. “I miss spending time with you without having to worry about you, Sokka.” 

“Without--? You don’t worry about my safety?” he retorted playfully.

You pulled away and lightly elbowed him. “You know what I  _ mean _ . I care about your safety, but I know deep down you’re always going to pull through. I can count on you.” you laughed.

The sound of the night filled the silence just long enough for you to compose your next thought.

“You deserve to be taken care of too, Sokka” you motioned to the campsite behind you. “You’ve done a great job leading. I spent months lost and roaming around, but you somehow always know where you are. You always know what to do.”

Sokka smiled almost shyly at you. This time, it was he who pulled you into a hug. You both counted on each other more than you realized, and now that it was out in the open, your friendship felt even stronger. 

“Thank you (Y/N)” he squeezed you tighter. 

And then, in classic Sokka style. “They grow up so fast. So wise” he teased. 

You pulled away to look at him. “Speaking of fast,” you shifted your knees into position, “you owe me a rematch.” Jumping off the boulder you landed with surprising grace, running back to the flickering fire at the campsite, Sokka hot on your heels. 

You won the race by a fraction of a second, but looking at your laughing opponent as he ranted about your head start, you knew the real win lied in your friendship.

\-------------------------

And you held onto moments like these throughout the twists and turns of the journey ahead. The detours that took the group through sunken libraries, deadly deserts, the grief of missing Appa. You all relied on each other while traveling through serpent infested waters and battling against a mechanic drill. 

When you finally made it past the walls of the famous Ba Sing Se, you and your friends were piled into a carriage, trying to reason with an uninterested guide. The carriage came to a stop at a checkpoint, you leaned back against the cushioned wall, exhausted. 

You were only half-listening to the conversation between the guide and the traffic worker. Only sitting up upon hearing a sentence uttered, resonating with your memory.

_ “Which path will you take?” _

A callback to a different time. A place with blue waters, jasmine tea, and warm golden eyes. A brushing of fingers over rolled up paper and blushing cheeks. 

_ You told yourself the butterflies in your stomach were because of the ride. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 
> 
> I'm really excited about the next chapter!! It's one of the key plot points I outlined very early on (it will be zuko x reader time ONLY)
> 
> About this ch. update tho:  
> \- i spent less time on editing (sorry for the grammar errors i may have missed) for this one bc i really want to get to the next   
> -Let me know if you have any thoughts on the pacing (idk if im spending too much time on these other scenes or if im rushing through them)
> 
> also if anyone is interested pls find me on tumblr @beebeewrites, i get kinda lonely on there lol
> 
> hope everyone is having a good day :)))


	4. All the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the universe aligns for two people to end up right where they need to be. 
> 
> On nights like these, all the stars are closer.

Ba Sing Se had been interesting. While waiting to meet with the Earth King, everyone found little things to do. Sokka got into poetry for a night. Aang freed a zoo. Katara talked Toph into makeovers. You decided to go hiking. 

“I just don’t get why you like walking so much,” Sokka said while ruffling through your bag. 

“It’s nice to sit in nature. Especially now that I know I don’t _have_ to sleep outside at night.” You had discovered some hills and flower fields on the outskirts of the upper rings. The house you were all staying in was beyond comfortable, but you still missed the quiet solitude of hearing the wind through trees.

“Whatever you say, (Y/N)” Sokka shrugged, placing an extra bottle of water in your bag.

You smiled. “If you leave me a dinner plate, I’ll come up with a haiku and recite it for you, Sokka.” 

“Better make it two” he smirked.

“We’ll see. Don’t let anyone wait up for me, I’m going to check out this new trail and will probably be back after you’re all asleep”

“I’m already up before sunrise for you. I’ll definitely be knocked out by then” he dramatically sunk back into his chair. 

“Go back to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow” you patted his shoulder and headed for the door.

“Two poems!” he whisper-shouted as you stifled a giggle and closed the door behind you.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon while you walked by some shops. You had been to most of them, having become accustomed to a routine. It felt weird, having free time. But at least you weren’t being chased.

A small shop caught your attention. It was new, decorated with green and yellow colors. A sign above the entrance read “The Jasmine Dragon Tea House” in bold letters. _Tea sounds nice_ , you smiled. Without another thought, you went in.

You stood by the entrance, admiring the decorations and cozy feeling inspired by the scent of freshly brewed tea. You walked toward an open table when you heard someone call out from the back.

“I’ll be right with you”

 _It couldn’t be?_ You shook your head. _Of course not._

Scanning the menu in front of you, the lychee tea stood out. You looked up when you heard someone approaching and came face to face with the Zuko. 

_I really shouldn’t be surprised._

“You,” he said, eyes locking with yours. 

“Yeah” _He’s everywhere._ “And you.”

* * *

“What are you doing here?” he whisper-yelled, looking at you bewilderedly. 

You folded your arms across your chest. Instantly on the defense. You had finally found solace in the city after months of being on the run, and _he_ was acting as if _you_ had barged in on him. 

“I could ask the same thing about you.” Despite the many nights you’d stayed up inexplicably wondering about him, you couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit annoyed by his tone. 

He scoffed. “I asked first”

“ _What?_ In case you didn’t realize, it’s _your_ crazy sister who’s been on the relentless chase. I don’t have to--”

Alerted by the angry whispers, Iroh stepped out from the kitchen. 

* * *

After greeting you warmly, Iroh took the teapot Zuko was holding tightly in his hands. He motioned for Zuko to take a seat, which the prince eventually did. Iroh poured two cups of tea before heading back to the kitchen, leaving the two of you sitting in silence. 

Zuko was the first to look up. You followed to meet his gaze.

You curled your hand around the warm cup, tapping your index finger against its surface to ease your nerves. 

“So you’re with the avatar now?” he spoke.

“I came across them while I was traveling,” still tapping your finger.

Zuko let out something between a scoff and a chuckle “You sure found more than just a town.”

You chuckled thinking back to the port when you met. “Out of all three times I’ve found you, you seem to be doing the best now. I was worried about... but you seem… happier now ” You felt your cheeks warm up. 

Zuko shifted in his chair, unable to take the compliment. “Yeah...” he took a sip of his tea. “Like you said...I could say that same about you”

Whatever hardships he had endured since your last encounter, he had survived them, and he was here. Like you, enjoying the quiet hums of normalcy. You briefly wondered why he was so adamant about capturing Aang, no one subjects himself to such tribulations without reason. But whatever they may be, perhaps letting those reasons go could make the difference between a homesick prince and the boy sitting in front of you. Perhaps even with time, the real Zuko would emerge.

“You don’t have to keep chasing us. Aang is just trying to restore balance to--”

“Us?” Zuko interrupted with a questioning tone.

You realize how natural the phrase has become for you. “They have become like my family. They care about me. And I feel like this is something I was meant to do.” _What is it about Zuko that leads you to overshare?_ “It just...it doesn’t have to be this way.

Zuko’s tone was surprisingly soft, his expression even softer. “You wouldn’t understand, but it does. Capturing the avatar is the only way to restore my honor” He looked conflicted. “I’m just trying to go home too.” 

You pondered his words, trying to decipher the meaning you knew was hidden between the lines. Now more than ever, you felt there was more to his story than you knew.

Suddenly, a large group of people walked through the doors as if in the midst of a celebration. Through their cheering, you heard mentions of forever and love, something about someone getting married. 

Zuko and you stood up simultaneously at the sight of Iroh rushing around the shop, trying to find seating for everyone. You turned to Iroh, offering to help during the rush they were clearly not expecting. 

Zuko started filling pots to boil the water and you grabbed an apron before beginning to take the crowd’s orders. 

* * *

When the rush finally slowed down, and the customers exclaimed praise over the tea, you returned the last tray of cups to the back counter for Zuko to bring to the sink. You exchange nods, an acknowledgment of work well done. 

Iroh joined you soon, excitedly recounting how many cups sold in that hour alone, and during opening week! He hadn’t dared to hope for such a popular outcome. 

“However, we did run out of supplies” the old man looked deep in thought. “Zuko, can you go buy more? I think we may have found our bestseller” he held up the last remaining lychee fruit. 

“Now? That shop is all the way at the outskirts of the ring!” Zuko exclaimed. 

“Yes, it is far” he nodded, “But! A walk might do you good after working inside all week.” 

“In fact,” Iroh reached for some pastries the earlier customers had gifted the shop, “why don’t you and (y/n) take these and enjoy the nice day outside” 

“Uncle, we don’t know what plans she has for her day, so let’s not impose” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

You were unsure of what came over you, perhaps it was the lighthearted mood after a busy wave or the fact that you yourself wanted more lychee tea, but the idea sounded good.

“I’ll go” you said, “I’m going hiking today, so walking is already part of the plan.” 

“You hike? Willingly?” Zuko brought a hand to rub his temple while you smirked. 

“I would be most grateful to you two,” Iroh handed Zuko an empty basket and took off into the kitchen again.

You unwrapped the apron from around your waist and reached to pin it on its hook, but paused when a glare caught your eye. Just under a table, there sat what looked like a half covered sword. 

Zuko leaned over to see what had your attention. Trying to read your expression, he misinterpreted your gaze, which shifted between him and the sword. 

Zuko scoffed. “I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t have to worry,” he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. 

“It's not that,” you retorted. “It’s just I’ve never seen one up close like this.” The hilt was covered in leather, visibly worn to fit the crevices of a hand. 

You looked up at Zuko. “Can you teach me?” 

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “To swordfight?”

“Yeah.” You hoped, inexplicably, that he would agree, even though he had no reason to.

“Okay” he nodded. 

“Thank you” you brought your hands together. “And you don’t have to go easy on me” you teased.

The corner of Zuko’s mouth turned into a small smile. “I won’t.”

You watched as he began gathering supplies, pulling another sword from under the counter. _We would have easily been friends in another life._

* * *

The sun was well above the horizon when you two set off, painting the sky beautiful hues of pink and orange. Small clusters of clouds floated slowly across the sky. 

You learned a few things about him along the way. His favorite color was red (obviously). He began learning how to swordfight when he was nine. He built a telescope with his uncle when he was ten so he could learn navigation. He knew a surprising amount of details from musical shows. 

Zuko learned about you too. He learned you can’t pick a favorite color, but yellow always has a special place. You can knit a full sweater in just a few hours. You like fire lilies. You loved to paint, especially with the ones you had learned to make yourself.

Although this part of the city was on the fancier side, you soon discovered the carriage drivers were no more cautious than anywhere else. They raced past you, paying no mind to personal space. 

Not too long after that, Zuko slowed down, claiming to want to look at a window display. But when you both resumed walking, you noticed he chose to take the side closer to the street. 

* * *

When the sun was even higher and the sky was a vibrant blue, you reached a creek marking the outskirts of the ring. Clear, cool water rushed over gray rocks ever so smoothly, creating a noise that was music to your ears. 

Nudging Zuko to follow, you hopped from one rock to another to cross the stream. Under the partial shade of the trees above, you and Zuko sat on a flat boulder halfway across the stream and ate the pastries from earlier that morning. 

“These are so good, it should be a crime,” you gushed after the first bite. 

Zuko nodded in agreement, reaching for another one. “Do you know how to make them?”

You frowned, “Not very well. You?”

“No clue,” he said. 

“A true crime indeed, to be that good yet unattainable” you laid onto your side, dipping your hand into the rushing water. 

“So…why do you hike?” Zuko asked, watching you become comfortable in your element. “Haven’t you had enough of being outside?”

You swirl your hand through the cold ripples, “I find that I miss it when it gets too crowded and loud in the city. I start to get restless. It’s just nice to clear my head every once in a while.”

He nodded. “When I used to feel that way on the ship, my uncle would bring us into the nearest port and make up an excuse to walk into the forest. He would stay out there so long I would be forced to go after him. It took me too long to realize that was on purpose so I’d get my mind off the seas” he shook his head in amusement.

You chuckled and thought back to when you met the young prince, when he was still traveling those seas. 

“How long were you out there?” 

“Three years” he turned away, the memories making him unhappy.

You opted for changing the subject, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“I bet he also taught you a lot of cool things,” you smiled. “I’m excited to learn some tricks from you.”

Zuko sat up and pointed to the grassy area just beyond the creek. “That’s the perfect place to start”

* * *

The sounds of metal scraping against metal were only interrupted by your erratic breathing. Wielding a sword is more tiring than it seems. Your arm felt sore, but you were determined to continue.

Zuko lunged towards your right side, watching as your defense faltered and you missed the mark. He shook his head. 

“You’re trying too hard to be everywhere at once. Be more confident in your stance”

He straightened his shoulders and adjusted his footing to demonstrate. “Keep your body limber enough for quick movements, but solid enough to support them.” He effortlessly wielded his sword in figure eights in front of him. 

Following his lead, you adjusted your shoulders and swung the sword diagonally in front of you, but still couldn’t stick the turn. You grunted, repeating the motion, trying to swiftly hit your target. 

Zuko lowered his sword and stepped forward. “You’re too in your head, let the motions through, worry about speed later”

He moved behind you, placing a hand on your elbow to guide you. “Strike forward. Don’t be afraid, trust yourself.” He tapped your shoe with his own, “but maintain your stance as you shift your weight.” 

His hand moved further up to wrap gently around your forearm. “Now, you can move your wrist in the opposite direction. Like two hits in one.” 

It clicked in your mind then. The key was to focus on where it is going rather than where it is. Like waterbending. _Guide it, like a stream._

You laughed. “Like a push and pull” Turning back to look at Zuko, your breath caught in your throat at realizing how close he was. 

“Sure, I guess” he scratched the back of his neck.

Feeling your heart beat faster, you tried to hide it by turning to face him and repeating the motion. This time visibly improving. You used both arms, mimicking the symmetrical movements that became second nature from waterbending practice, focusing your attention on guiding rather than controlling. 

Zuko was staring at you, curious to know what was so funny. 

“It’s like waterbending,” you smiled. “Push and pull”

* * *

When you finally made it to the shop, you were impressed by the rows and rows of fruit being grown. You chatted with the lively owner while Zuko paid for the lychee fruit and organized them neatly into the basket. 

You tried not to think too much about the implications the shop owner was making, but you felt your cheeks warm as she went on about youth and love. Zuko, luckily, didn’t seem to pick up on it. 

* * *

“How are you waterbending?” Zuko finally spoke after appearing deep in thought for a few minutes.

“I told you. Push and pull,” you wave your hands in the soothing familiar patterns.

“I mean, why _you_ ,” Zuko quickly backtracked at the sight of your slightly offended face. “You were alone before, when we...why didn’t you tell me?” he stopped walking.

You gripped the basket in your hand and shrugged. “I didn’t know then”

“How could you not?” he huffed.

 _This conversation again_ . You knew people were curious due to you being older and just starting to learn, _but it’s not that unbelievable that a desert child wasn’t well versed in the art of waterbending_. Despite your feelings toward the subject, you knew he meant no harm.

Loosening your grip on the basket, “I didn’t know I could until later on. It’s kind of a funny story where I discovered it when a baby platypus bear snuck up on me”

Zuko’s eyebrows were scrunched together. “Your family never showed you?”

You felt your breath hitch at the sensitive topic. Your face started to fall into the mask you had perfected over the years to hide this vulnerability. 

Some misplaced bitterness from the pain of growing up alone threatened to loom over like a dark cloud. _Something a royal family wouldn’t understand_. 

Then you thought back to your conversation at the tea shop earlier. 

You looked at Zuko. _Maybe he does understand._

Taking a deep breath, _forget the mask_.

“I don’t know...anything about where I come from. I just know I'm here, out of all places” you shrugged. “My friends say maybe my parents could have been traveling diplomats or something, I could have gotten lost in the process. I just don’t...know.”

You found that once you started you didn’t want to stop. Zuko’s gaze on you was oddly comforting rather than frightening. 

“I didn’t really connect anywhere. After a while, it hurt too much to not have answers, so I just stopped asking. Crying myself to sleep at night wouldn’t make a difference nor bring answers, so.” You shrugged. 

“As much as it hurt to not know, I know it hurts just as much to remember” you shook your head lightly. 

“Sometimes when I see this look in my friends’ eyes, I know.” Sokka and Katara came to mind, with eyes as blue as ever, but with a haunting sadness that you thought _even the ocean couldn’t hold it_. “Sometimes there is more loss than one can bear”

Fighting with every ounce of control to keep your tears from spilling over, you blinked them back and turned to Zuko. His amber eyes looked back at you, _there was a sadness there too_ . You couldn’t imagine what he had been through, but you knew one thing for certain, _he too, understands loss._

You both stood in this moment of solidarity and understanding, seeing each other beyond the superficial. 

“That’s why you have to let the avatar restore balance,” you said softly. 

Zuko drew in a sharp breath. “It’s just not that simple. It hurts me too--” he seemed surprised by his own admission, “-- to remember.”

“Remember what?” you asked, wishing you could soothe over whatever was troubling him so deeply.

“Too much” he absentmindedly brought his hand up to graze his scar and tried to play it off by pushing his hair back. That only allowed you to see the extent of the mark, igniting anger within you at whoever caused this. But you wouldn’t press, that was a story only he can choose to tell. 

You shifted your feet, rocking slightly to find the right words. 

“We can’t pretend to know what will happen after we part ways today” you began, moving a strand of hair behind your ear. “But, I hope we don’t end up on opposite sides.” 

“My uncle doesn’t want any side. He wants us to settle down here, make some kind of new life.”

“Is that what you want?”

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, searching for an answer to the question that kept him up at night. “I don’t know yet.”

He picked up the basket you had left on the ground. “But I guess I wouldn’t want to go against you either.” He motioned for you two to start walking again. 

You both chuckled, and the tension seemed to evaporate with every step you took.

“Well, what with a little more practice on my end, we might be evenly matched in sword fighting” you teased.

“In your dreams” Zuko scoffed. 

“I’m just saying!” your shoulders lightly shook from laughter. 

* * *

As the sun was starting to set in the west, once again painting the sky with waves of orange and pink hues, you and Zuko reached The Jasmine Dragon. 

“You’re back!” Iroh exclaimed, “how was the trip?”

“It was fun,” you smiled.

Zuko turned to you, then looked back at his uncle. “Yeah, a nice change of scenery”

Iroh looked surprised but placed tea in front of you both. “I am glad to hear that. I also have an exciting idea you might enjoy. Do you remember the rush of customers this morning? It turns out the big celebration is the wedding of a very prominent couple. They are opening the celebration to the town for the lantern release. Just down the road, by the fountains.”

You couldn’t help your grin. You saw lanterns once from a distance as a kid, and you had been absolutely thrilled. _Seeing them close up would be...amazing._

“You two should go,” the old man concluded.

Zuko started to protest but stopped when he saw your wide eyes and not-so-shy smile. 

He paused. “ _Do_ you? Want to?” he asked curiously.

“I just think they’re really pretty” you confessed.

“Great! I bought some in advance” Iroh pulled two lanterns from underneath the counter. 

Zuko finished his tea, and much to everyone’s surprise, “Okay.”

You looked down the state of your clothes, dirty and worn from the day. But then you remembered the extra pair you brought in your bag for emergencies. 

“I just need to change,” you said and headed for the bathroom.

Iroh grabbed Zuko by the arm, plans for his nephew’s makeover in mind. 

When you reconvened, you were wearing dark green flowy pants that sat comfortably above your hips and a slightly cropped white embroidered tunic. You took a risk with letting your hair out of its bun but were pleasantly surprised with the wavy outcome cascading down your back. 

Zuko, on the other hand, had his hair brushed back with a middle part. He had changed into a green and gold tunic as well. You tried to hold it back, but Zuko still caught your smile. 

It seemed almost impossible, you thought, standing before Zuko, seconds away from venturing into a lantern celebration. And yet, it felt natural. The day spent with Zuko had confirmed that feeling that has nagged you for months. Zuko is not the bad guy he’s painted out to be. Behind the moody exterior, he can be kind, and surprisingly gentle. 

Once outside, Zuko accidentally brushed against a loose tree branch which pulled some of his hair out of place. He frowned, opting to ruffle his hand through his raven locks and set it free. 

You felt that familiar feeling in your stomach again, like butterflies fluttering. 

“It took my uncle 10 minutes to do that to my hair.”

His genuine concern coaxed a giggle out of you and without thinking, you reached out to even out a spot he missed. “He will forgive you. It still looks great,” you laughed. 

Zuko was frozen in place as you brushed your fingers through the strands. But he didn’t move away. 

You started to walk faster. The butterflies in full flight now. 

* * *

The moon was rising higher and higher in the sky. As was the celebration. Music, lights, laughter in all directions, quickly swept you into the liveliness of the night. To your left, Zuko stood caught in a similar trance. 

From this view, with the street lights caressing his features, he looked so young. Gone was the angry boy from the ship, but his gaze was still as unyielding and determined as ever. He motioned you to follow him while he cut through the crowd, leading you to an open spot next to the fountain. 

Zuko sat across from you on the ground and handed you a lantern. It was a beautiful shade of cream with blooming lilies outlined in gold. 

Earth Kingdom tradition was to inscribe a message, a dream, a declaration, or anything you hold dear to your heart along the edges. It is said if your intentions are pure and you are good of heart, and if you’re _very_ very lucky, the words may be whispered to the skies and rewritten in the stars. 

You both chuckled at that, but you wrote anyway. 

When the time came for the big release, you lit the lanterns and held them in your palms with anticipation. 

As the countdown approached, Zuko turned to you and whispered, “Are you ready?” You nodded.

Together, you released the glowing lanterns into the sky. You were smiling ear to ear watching the soft yellow lights of so many lanterns rise in unison. Yours and Zuko’s twirled around each other in the air. You were so captivated by the sight, it almost seemed like the pair shone brighter than all the rest. 

So much so that you turned to Zuko with a “Is it just me or are ours more--” but then you caught his half smirk.

“Yes. They are.” He looked back to the lanterns and a second later the flames expanded and lowered, flickering beautifully in the distance. 

“Show off” you teased.

* * *

As the lanterns continued to ascend, you had a better idea.

“Follow me” you led Zuko back up the street and to a vacated three-story shop. 

This time, when you took a seat on the rooftop, Zuko sat next to you. You welcomed the warmth radiating off his body as a chilly breeze came through.

“I come here to stargaze.” You suddenly felt rather nervous, having never shared this hobby with anyone. It felt silly at times, the grandiose stories behind their meanings, but it had kept you company growing up. 

“Do you have a favorite?” 

“Favorite what?”

“Constellation”

You looked northeast, where she would surely be glimmering high in the sky. 

“Ayla” you pointed. 

“Because of summer?” Zuko tilted his head towards the constellation that marked the beginning of the season.

You nodded. “My birthday is in the summer. I could always look at it and feel less alone I guess.” You turned back to face him. “What’s yours?”

Zuko pointed straight North. “Drarius”

“A natural navigator” Drarius, the brightest star, the compass. 

“Goes to show that when we see it, even if we’re lost, we’re really not” he chuckled, leaning back on his arms.

“Up until I was twelve I confused it with Ophia. So, you can see my troubles started early” _Yeah, accidentally mistaking the north star for the eastern one messed your view up for years._

Zuko laughed wholeheartedly at that. It was the first time you’d heard him laugh so sincerely-- first time _truly laugh_ at all actually. It was melodic, filling the air between you with comfort and you couldn’t help but laugh along with him. 

“So when is your birthday?”

“Next week” 

“Happy early birthday, (y/n)” he smiled at you. 

_You would later realize, that was the first time he said your name._

* * *

Back at the shop, Iroh talked you into yet another cup of tea, claiming to want you and Zuko to enjoy the first brew from the fruit you had brought. 

While talking about your favorite stories (and their unsavory theatre adaptations), Zuko seemed to remember something and stood up abruptly. “Wait here, I want to show you something.”

He came back with a small dagger carefully wrapped in a leather sheath. “My bending didn’t come quickly to me as a child, and I’m not the fastest learner” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “But the sword was always something that was just for me and I did well in.” 

“It’s almost the same concept, just smaller.” He presented it to you gently. “I want you to have it.”

You were shocked, looking from the sheath in his palm to the sincerity in his eyes. Earlier you had talked about your insecurities with bending, your interest in finding something to compliment it. _And he remembered. It was really hard to think about how the boy in front of you was supposed to be the enemy, when he was starting to feel so much like a friend, someone you could trust._

“Thank you, Zuko” you accepted the gift. “And thank you for teaching me earlier. You didn’t have to” you felt lightheaded. Because it was true, but he helped you anyway.

“I know,” he said, with what you were starting to recognize as another signature Zuko smirk. 

_Spirits help me_ , you thought. _Zuko and his dumb smirks and kind gifts and listening skills were working their way into your chest, planting themselves so easily that they were on the edge of taking bloom_.

You frowned when your fingers touched the cup in front of you. “My tea has chilled.”

Zuko looked around, double-checking the room. You mirrored his actions trying to figure out what he was looking for. Then suddenly, he grabbed your cup into his hands and took a breath. Slowly, a small wisp of steam floated out. 

You held back a gasp but laughed playfully before concentrating on the cup yourself, making the tea swirl ever so slightly, helping to even out the temperature.

Zuko raised an eyebrow in surprise then handed the cup back to you.

“Thank you” you chirped. “We make a good team”

* * *

That night, you felt light as a cloud, but it wasn’t just because of the moonlight. In the northern hemisphere, Drarius shone brightly. From that night forward you thought of it as _Zuko’s star_. 

In your heart, a growing list of happy memories: tea, swords, rivers, lanterns, stars. 

With Ayla shining brightly in the sky, a new season of warmth was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain said: Zuko content for this chapter only 😌 .  
> i'm really happy i could start developing the relationship more and hopefully giving more insight into the characters
> 
> and the lantern scene from tangled lives in my head 24/7 so i just had to include something like that :)
> 
> thank u for reading!!
> 
> update: in re-reading to prepare for updates, i've crowned this chapter as my baby, she sparks joy, i live for fluff 🥰✨


	5. Twirls of a Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much can happen in a short amount of time. The aftermath lingers in the air like haunting thoughts soothed by the twirls of a stone.

The quietest part of the night always arrives sooner than anticipated. It happens long after the moon begins to shine its light, but plenty before the faintest whispers of nocturnal creatures spread through the trees. 

Right now, you could hear the wind through Appa's fur and see the shadows of treetops blend into the clouds. You could smell the bitter frosty air and taste the faintest bit of blood on your tongue. You could feel the warmth of Sokka's shoulder against your temple. 

Perhaps it was true that the quietest part of the night was upon you, but that only encouraged the loudness of your thoughts. 

A smooth, violet-colored stone sat in your palm. It's cool surface helped ground the thoughts racing through your mind. You counted them with each twirl of the stone. 

* * *

**_One: When will the running stop?_ **

Moments when you would least expect to are the ones that stick out the most.

It started the morning after the teashop. You woke when the sun was high above the sky, definitely past noon, with a smile on your face. Your bag laid on the floor next to your bed, tea leaves spilling out much like the memories from the previous day, causing a warm bloom inside your chest. 

Lychee fruit. _Was it nervousness?_

Lanterns. _No, it was warm—a fleeting budding sensation._

There were stomping sounds outside the door. "I'll get her!" a familiar voice said. You groaned, the feeling twisting into a knot in your stomach. _Maybe it was guilt_.

The door swung open to reveal an agitated Toph. "Get up _now_ , your sleepy highness." _How am I going to tell them? What am I going to say?_

Toph grabbed a set of fresh clothes and threw them at you with an incredible aim. "We have clues about Appa" and left as quickly as she came. 

You joined everyone in the common room only a few moments later, voices practically conjoining into one. "You've never slept in so late." "You must be wiped out." "Where were you?" "We have to go."

"Everyone quiet!" Toph's voice boomed. She looked over at Aang, who looked at you with wide eyes. 

"There's a clue about Appa. We have to go now before it's too late" his voice quivered. 

Without a moment to lose, you were off, running down the street. 

Not too long after, you were running down the halls of the Earth Kingdom palace, dodging attacks from the Dai Li.

And even later, you were running down sandy shores, right into Appa's white fur. 

Momentary reprieve had finally reached the group, but time was still ticking.

You're still running, even now.

* * *

**Two: Sometimes, lies can come true.**

Zuko stood about five feet away, no better at trying to avoid eye contact than you. The stone walls enclosed the three of you in stifling air. The light green glow of crystals was the only thing allowing you to see each other.

In despair, you approached a protruding flat stone near the entrance. There had to be a way out. But the cold gray surface only gave way to more of itself, leading nowhere, your hands trailing against it as your feet moved you farther down the cave.

"It's not going to be that easy," Zuko began from somewhere behind you. 

"Well, we have to try something" you turned around to find him uncharacteristically calm, arms crossed in contemplation. 

A crackling sound reached your ears before the light darted across Zuko's face. The entrance door had opened behind you, and with it, the high pitched laugh of a small figure. Before you could process the rogue pieces of stone barreling down the declined slope, Zuko grabbed you firmly by the arm and tugged you away from their path. 

The stones shattered a crystal. Zuko looked to the entrance intently. 

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Azula emerged flanked by guards. 

She began to circle the increasingly tiny cave, sizing up each of her targets. 

"Water girl," she scowled at Katara. 

She moved towards the center. "Zuzu," she pouted sarcastically. 

She raised an eyebrow at her final captive. "I don't think I remember you." The gravel shifted beneath her next step forward. 

From the corner of your eye, if not for the soft gleam of the crystals, you would have missed it; Zuko stiffened. 

Azula caught it, and a smirk grew on her otherwise emotionless face. 

"Oh, Zuzu. Always with the soft spots." She chuckled patronizingly. "When will you learn?"

She motioned for a guard, who swiftly grabbed you by the arm and escorted you out after the princess, who waved a hand over her shoulder. "I'll be back."

Katara instantly protested and tried reaching for you. 

"Find Aang," you told her. "If it comes to it, don't wait for me." You stared back at her as long as you could, coaxing the promise out of her with your gaze until she finally nodded.

The light outside was momentarily blinding, but you still shuffled as much as your shoulders allowed. "Let me go," you fought against the steel grip on your arm. 

"Settle down," Azula ignored your grunt as the guard dropped you onto the ground. 

"I'm not in the mood to deal with distractions today. But I will let you know one thing." She glared at you with indignation, as if you were the last thing on her mind and giving you this time was some act of charity better spent elsewhere.

"It is in your best interest to stay out of the way," she threatened. "Zuko will stand with me."

She declared it with all the pompous confidence expected of royalty. No doubt, she chose her words with the force of the crown in mind.

But the princess was not the only one hardened through expectation or the only one who wielded the power of observation. 

The minuscule tug of her lip, the subtle jump in her shoulder. She wasn't sure she believed those words. 

You played into it. "What makes you so sure?" you eyed her coldly.

She scoffed. "He will choose his home, of course." She looked you up and down. "I am not one to taint my victories with unnecessary messes. You are of no threat to me. There's no need for you in the story of my victory." She grinned wickedly. "You would simply be a sore spot in the crossfire. So consider this your lucky day."

She was lying. 

Unable to hold back, you pressed on. "You play dirty, princess. But even that won't guarantee victory." 

Anger flashed across her eyes, confirming your suspicions.

"And Zuko won't fall for it," you fully faced her now.

She narrowed her eyes. Examining you once again. "Prince Zuko," she said through gritted teeth, "will follow me to come home."

"And he's to believe that's the only way? I just wouldn't be so sure. He is free to choose."

Azula's eyes still bore into yours. It wasn't often she was confronted with a puzzle she couldn't immediately solve. But she was gathering the missing pieces. And as always, she was calculating. 

"I know what he'll choose." She gave you a final look, a final calculation. The events of the day needed to transpire in a certain way. 

"It seems the soft spot goes both ways." With a click of her tongue, she solidified her move.

"You might see it someday from behind bars, but for now, I want you out of my sight." Once again, the guard pulled you roughly, leading you into another entrapment of stone. 

* * *

**_Three: It is a cruel joke that lightning comes before thunder._ **

The irony of it leaves a bitter taste in your mouth. 

Young children are taught to heed warning signs, to take them as a sign that danger is ahead. And yet, thunder alerts you of the danger that has passed. The lightning has already struck. Leaving a clamor in its wake.

It almost hurt to look at Zuko. Eyes that had softened under the lights of a tea shop now blazed and scorching with anger. Arms now contorted into a fighting stance, opposite to you. You had tried to reason with him and wanted to remind him of the path that awaited him if he would only choose it. 

"Please, Zuko. I don't want to fight you. Make the right choice," you had pleaded. His arms had wavered with uncertainty as he looked at you. "Choose a good life with your uncle. Choose to go home." 

He chose then. Your contrasting elements met in the middle between you. _Azula was the lightning bender. But Zuko had struck just the same._

_He betrayed you. He betrayed you._

Strike after strike, you both waded in circles around each other. Zuko dodged the whips of water as quickly as you avoided the clouds of fire. 

A Dai Li agent struck from outside your peripheral. You fell backward, pinned down by rock gloves. When you tried to free your foot, another glove pinned your hand to the same spot. Zuko motioned for the agent to stop, an angry flame in his eyes. You began panicking when he walked toward you.

To your right, you saw Aang land into a fighting stance. He pressed his chest into the air and sent a body-sized gust of wind in Zuko's direction before freeing you and helping you up. 

You stood beside each other for a moment, looking into the battle, unsure where to go first. Aang turned to you with sadness in his eyes. "I think I know what I have to do." 

He took off, and you followed behind him, knocking agents off their feet with the walls of water you bent behind his path. You continued fighting them off. All that mattered was giving Aang the space he needed for whatever he was about to do. You told yourself you could win this fight. Together, you could. You needed to channel your strength into this fight and power through. _You were almost in the clear. Almost there._

_But lighting comes before the thunder—what a cruel joke._

It happened so fast. Staggering white lines of electric power shot directly at Aang. The air felt forced out of your lungs. The Avatar fell.

It was ultimately the sight of Katara, barreling towards the young boy, that broke you out of your frozen state. You fought your way through more rows of agents, flooding the area with thick waves of water until reaching the spot where Katara clung to Aang. 

You're not sure how much time passed between when you gripped her arm so she could stand and when you pushed her onto the edge of Appa's saddle. 

* * *

**_Four: Kids don't know about this type of stuff._ **

Sokka was up all night before the morning he left. He huddled in front of a fireplace, searching for answers to questions no one his age should have to ask. After years of not seeing his father, years of separation from his tribesmen, the lone soldier was rejoining the pack. You sat with him until the flames ceased, talking about duty, about family, about the role he too often felt weighing on his shoulders. _Sokka worries too much_ , the group would constantly grumble. But watching the flicker of sorrow in his eyes as he spoke the many ways plans could go wrong, the many ways your group could be hurt, you understood then. _Worrying can be a form of love._

Aang left the same morning as well. His orange colors standing out brightly in the sky. You could still see him billowing in the sky from a mile away. The young Airbender was ready to take the next step in his Avatar journey. He took only Appa and his staff to the air temple, hoping to find something he was not sure was waiting there. That's the thing about Aang. _For someone with such a heavy past, he was always ready to move forward._

Toph stepped into her own task that afternoon. Despite her pride and hunger for adventure, she sought closure from the home she ran away from. She would tease you when the sounds of the night frightened you just as she would tease Aang for his innocent naivety. She was the first to rise to a challenge and the last to agree to conformity. _Toph had left behind a sheltered life for a chance at greatness._ She could control her courage as easily as she did the earth below her feet. And yet, the courage she needed now was the type required to meet the family she left behind. And she was finding it. 

Katara never left your side. You sat beside each other on royal pillows around a golden table that was more expensive than anything either of you had grown up with. She looked directly at you when you spoke and listened attentively as the others discussed war, politics, and deceitful plots. Time and time again, she impressed you with her introspection, her ease with public speaking. You smiled when she asked about the soldiers, the medics, the safety of the people. _Leadership was always meant for her._

(Y/N) never envisioned this type of life. It was only in the past few months that her life became filled with camping, running, and fighting angry benders and politicians alike. She had always been a perfectly closed book in her own way, giving away nothing of herself that didn't need to leave the safety of her pages. But in finding her friends, her days became filled with laughter, playful teasing, companionship. On a morning when the flowers beside their camp had bloomed, she realized she had too. _No one is an island. And she was no longer swimming through seas of doubt, but flying through the clouds._

It was the moments between the excitement that allowed them to realize their own growth. The way you can watch a tree every day and not see it change until you look away. 

"We're not kids anymore," Sokka had lamented, hunched over battle plan drafts. "Kids don't know about this type of stuff."

Maybe he was right.

* * *

The violet stone still sat tightly in your grasp. Toph was wrapped in a blanket on your left. The edge of her foot had moved to rest against your shin. Katara had refused to move, not with Aang still unconscious. She sat across from you, deep in her own reflections. 

To your right, Sokka stirred in his seat. He whispered that the ship must be nearby and moved to help redirect Appa through the quiet night. 

As your side grew colder in his absence and the moon appeared so close you swore it could swallow you, a final fifth thought found you.

_What are we going to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii :D whew, its been a minute since i worked on this! 
> 
> life has, for lack of a better phrase, been kicking my butt.
> 
> this update is shorter but hopefully in a good way. and i wanted to try my hand at a non-linear chapter.
> 
> this fic is pretty special to me lol bc i started it when i was in an interesting place in life and began writing again after a many many years hiatus. its always in the back of my mind somewhere. so thank you to everyone who has left kudos or comments, i appreciate u!!
> 
> update: i re-read the story to prepare for the next chapter, and i just wanted to say if you made it this far, THANK YOU for reading and leaving kudos/comments, I APPRECIATE U. i can really see the progression of my own writing, and im conflicted as part of me wants to go back and edit the first 3 chapters but the other part of me wants to keep moving forward bc theres tons of good stuff ahead.  
> so thank you for sticking with me while i explore different writing techniques to find my groove again & its truly something to re-read and notice improvements :)  
> we will be back to our regularly scheduled fluff very soon! 
> 
> feedback is appreciated!! hope you enjoy <3


End file.
